Map (disambiguation)
A map is a visual, often 2-dimensional, representation of a space — e.g. as a navigational aid. For help with maps in Wikipedia, see Wikipedia:WikiProject Maps. Map may also refer to: Science *Map (mathematics), many uses *Map (butterfly), a species of butterfly common in central and eastern Europe *Mycobacterium avium subspecies paratuberculosis, a bacterium associated with Crohn's Disease. Computers * Map (higher-order function), a higher-order function used to apply a function to a list of values and return another list with the results * An associative array, an abstract data type composed of a collection of keys and a collection of values, where each key is associated with one value ** Map (C++), an associative array implementation in the C++ language * Level (computer and video games), where "map" may refer to a level in computer or video games Television, film, and music * Map of the Human Heart, a 1993 film directed by Vincent Ward * "Maps" (song), 2004 song by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs * "Map", the name of a character in Dora the Explorer * Maps (anime), two OAV anime series released in 1987 and 1994 * "Map of the Problematique", a 2006 song by Muse * "Map of Your Head", a 2002 song, also by Muse, see New Born * MAP (band), an indie band from Riverside, California * Maps (band), an electronic indie band from the United Kingdom MAP MAP may refer to: Organizations * Malawi Against Polio * Maghreb Arab Press, the official Moroccan news agency * Medical Aid for Palestinians, a UK charity * Mount Albert-Ponsonby, a New Zealand football club * Municipal Alliance for Peace, a network to promote peace in the Middle East * Museo de Arte Precolombino (Peru), an art museum of pre-Columbian art and artefacts in Cusco, Peru * Muslim Association Party, a political party in the Gold Coast (now Ghana) * Motorcycle Awareness Program, a program for teaching the driving public to maintain a greater awareness of motorcyclists Science and technology * 'Manifold absolute pressure', the absolute pressure (relative to a vacuum) of the air in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, see MAP sensor * Mean arterial pressure, average blood pressure during a single cardiac cycle * Microwave Anisotropy Probe, an unmanned NASA space mission, which studies cosmic microwave background radiation; later renamed to Wilkinson Microwave Anisotropy Probe (WMAP) * Missed approach point (aviation), the point prescribed in each instrument approach at which a missed approach procedure shall be executed if the required visual reference does not exist * Monoammonium phosphate, a chemical compound * Multiphoton-absorption photopolymerization, a micro-fabrication technique * Markovian arrival processes, a description of arrivals to a queue * Markov additive process * Modified atmosphere packaging, the practice of modifying the composition of the internal atmosphere of a package in order to improve the shelf life * Maximum a posteriori, a method of estimation in statistics * Mean average precision, a metric of quality of search results in information retrieval Computers * Austronesian languages, MAP is the ISO 639 alpha-3 for this language family * Mobile Application Part, a protocol for GSM, UMTS, and GPRS networks used to provide services to mobile phone users * Multiple Address and Port, a feature of CAI Networks products * Manufacturing Automation Protocol, a pioneer set of ISO communication protocols oriented to industry * MAP (file format), a computer file format Medicine and biology * 2-methyl-3-pentyl-pyrrole, a terminal product from the bifurcated pathway of the biosynthesis of prodigiosin * Microtubule-associated protein, a member of proteins that interact with the microtubules of the cellular cytoskeleton * Mean Arterial Pressure, the driving force of blood flow * Mitogen-activated protein, a mediator of intracellular signaling * Morning-After Pill, a figurative term for emergency contraception * Mycobacterium avium subspecies paratuberculosis, a strain of pathogenic bacteria Business * Managerial Assessment of Proficiency, a methodology for the assessment of managerial competence in human resource and training applications * Minimum advertised price (resale price maintenance), a way of enforcing pricing structures in retail * Modified American Plan - 2 meals (usually breakfast and one other meal) a day included in a hotel package International relations * Mediterranean Action Plan, a United Nations Environmental Programme plan * Membership action plan, a stage for countries that are on their way to joining NATO Other uses * Missouri Assessment Program * Mobile Assault Platoon, a type of military configuration for US forces in Iraq * Medicinal and Aromatic Plant, an agricultural designation for wild or undomesticated plants gathered or grown for medicinal or aromatic value See also * MAPS (disambiguation) * MAPP gas, liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) mixed with methylacetylene-propadiene * Mappy (disambiguation) * Mapping cs:Mapa (rozcestník) de:MAP es:MAP eo:MAP fr:MAP ko:MAP it:MAP he:מפה (פירושונים) nl:Map ja:MAP pl:MAP pt:Map ksh:MAP (Watt ėßß datt?) sk:Mapa (rozlišovacia stránka) tr:MAP zh:MAP